This disclosure pertains to an enhanced braking system in a vehicle or a moving device, and more specifically to a frictionless brake system employing electromagnetism.
Vehicular brake systems incorporating frictional or abrasive devices are known in the art. The drag force used to stop the moving object is provided by friction between two surfaces pressed together. Either directly or indirectly, these known brake systems slow or stop a moving object by dissipating its kinetic energy as heat. A tremendous amount of heat is generated on the brake parts.
Typical brake systems have a master cylinder that distributes hydraulic fluid upon actuation of a vehicle brake pedal through hydraulic fluid transmission lines. The fluid transmission lines from the master cylinder connect to a fluid distribution system that supplies fluid to both front and rear brakes of the vehicle.
One problem with an abrasive brake system is that the frictional surfaces or linings on the brake shoes or pads wear over time. Periodic monitoring and replacing the brake shoes or pads are necessary. If the brake pads are not timely changed, the braking system of the vehicle will not work properly and can cause fatal accidents. Moreover, the defective brake pads can cause damage to other parts of the vehicle, such as the rotor or brake drum.
Wheel locking is another problem with the currently known abrasive brake system. High moisture, mud, and hostile environments all interfere with the working of a known abrasive brake system.
Further, an abrasive brake system is environmentally un-friendly. Polluting particles are emitted into the environment by an abrasive brake system.
Also, a hydraulic booster pump and anti-lock braking system (ABS) are needed to improve the braking performance, but ABS will increase the stopping distance. A hydraulic system has about 0.6 seconds delay to build the pressure back to brake pads that increase stopping distance significantly.
Accordingly, there is a need for a braking system that addresses the drawbacks identified above.